


been knocked down from some other love

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy this to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Gentle kisses pepper down the back of his neck. Slowly, comforting.





	been knocked down from some other love

Ash fists his hands into the covers, desperately sucking air into his lungs. He moans, throat clicking. He feels the hands on his waist smooth up his ribs and his toes curl, shuddering at the flush press of skin to skin, the weight of the other man on him, spreading him, the impossible fullness that pulsates a heated spike up his spine.

Gentle kisses pepper down the back of his neck. Slowly, comforting. Ash reaches back, pulling a hand round to press over his heart. "Alright?" A soft rumble tickles the shell of his ear. Heated breath fanning over the side of his face. He sighs. Tilting his head to smile at Chris.

"Alright." He murmurs, arching into the kiss that is feathered at the corner of his mouth. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
